mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Тимбер Спрус/Галерея
''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Легенды вечнозелёного леса'' Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy introduces Timber Spruce EG4.png Timber Spruce acting cool EG4.png Timber --always be invited to fun things-- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy addresses the campers EG4.png Timber --except hike near the rock quarry-- EG4.png Timber Spruce --that's off limits-- EG4.png Gloriosa --your options are wide open-- EG4.png Gloriosa --the very best week of your lives-- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --done!-- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --of course!-- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --naturally!-- EG4.png Gloriosa --I do make a mean sugar cookie-- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --a camp tradition!-- EG4.png Timber Spruce --literally never done that-- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --I'll be taking requests-- EG4.png Timber Spruce looking off-screen EG4.png Timber Spruce smiling at Twilight EG4.png Twilight Sparkle starts blushing EG4.png Sunset and Pinkie Pie quietly giggling EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --The camp gift! Of course!-- EG4.png Timber Spruce annoyed --really--- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --yes, really-- EG4.png Timber Spruce talks aside to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber glare at each other EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --every year, campers work together-- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy aside --why it's so important-- EG4.png Gloriosa, Timber, and cheering campers EG4.png Timber --speaking of leaving things behind-- EG4.png Timber Spruce announcing tent assignments EG4.png Gloriosa shaking her head at Timber EG4.png Timber Spruce giving girl campers tent assignments EG4.png Pinkie Pie reaching into Timber's bag EG4.png Pinkie Pie assigned to Emerald Tent EG4.png Rarity assigned to Emerald Tent EG4.png Twilight Sparkle --I'm assuming I am-- EG4.png Twilight Sparkle explaining sapphires EG4.png Timber Spruce --they're mostly blue-- EG4.png Timber Spruce explaining sapphires EG4.png Timber Spruce whispering --that means blue-- EG4.png Twilight Sparkle whispering --I know-- EG4.png Twilight and Timber discussing sapphires EG4.png Timber learns something about sapphires EG4.png Timber Spruce touches Twilight's hand EG4.png Twilight and Timber Spruce blushing EG4.png Twilight Sparkle --why's that--- EG4.png Timber Spruce --because you're in it-- EG4.png Timber being suave toward Twilight EG4.png Twilight rolls her eyes at Timber EG4.png Twilight --I bet you say that to all the campers-- EG4.png Timber Spruce --not true-- EG4.png Timber Spruce gestures toward Bulk Biceps EG4.png Timber Spruce --that's the worst one!-- EG4.png Bulk Biceps majorly disappointed EG4.png Timber Spruce --I'm just joking-- EG4.png Timber Spruce explaining rubies EG4.png Timber Spruce staring back at Bulk EG4.png Timber Spruce embarrassed EG4.png Timber shows Bulk Biceps to his tent EG4.png Timber Spruce says later to Twilight EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy gazing at the water EG4.png Twilight Sparkle walking onto the dock EG4.png Fluttershy --aren't they just the cutest--- EG4.png Twilight and Fluttershy smiling at each other EG4.png Twilight Sparkle stumbling backward EG4.png Timber Spruce saves Twilight from falling EG4.png Timber Spruce --I know I'm charming-- EG4.png Timber Spruce --you don't have to fall for me-- EG4.png Twilight and Timber developing a rapport EG4.png Flash Sentry watching Twilight and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa and principals inspect the dock EG4.png Timber Spruce --it's an awful lot of work-- EG4.png Timber --wouldn't want you guys to miss out-- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy getting mad at Timber Spruce EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber glare at each other again EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber concerned EG4.png Rainbow Dash --I hear what you're saying-- EG4.png Rainbow Dash --we're Canterlot Wondercolts-- EG4.png Rainbow --we've got a reputation to uphold!-- EG4.png Rainbow Dash giving a rousing speech EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy smug --looks like it's settled-- EG4.png Timber Spruce tense --looks like it-- EG4.png Derpy carrying a log and hammer EG4.png Timber Spruce using a screwdriver EG4.png Twilight Sparkle --solar-powered garden lights-- EG4.png Twilight impressed by Timber's craftiness EG4.png Timber Spruce --you should see my macaroni art-- EG4.png Timber calls himself --the Picasso of noodles-- EG4.png Twilight Sparkle laughs at Timber's joke EG4.png Twilight and Timber hear Principal Celestia EG4.png Celestia --It's going to be getting dark-- EG4.png Celestia --we can pick this up tomorrow-- EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Timber Spruce raising his hand EG4.png Timber Spruce --but I'm warning you-- EG4.png Timber Spruce --might as well hug a friend now-- EG4.png Timber Spruce --that's how scary it is-- EG4.png Timber Spruce --it's time I told you-- EG4.png Timber Spruce --about the legend-- EG4.png Timber Spruce --if you see a trail of gem dust-- EG4.png Timber Spruce --you'll know that it is...-- EG4.png Timber Spruce finishes telling his ghost story EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's eyes appear in the shadows EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy emerges from the shadows EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --didn't mean to scare you!-- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --no one else should do it-- EG4.png Twilight and Sunset approach the finished dock EG4.png The campers' dock is destroyed EG4.png Sunset and Rainbow help the disoriented campers EG4.png Sandalwood --it was so weird-- EG4.png Sandalwood --stuck in a middle of the lake-- EG4.png Sandalwood --all of a sudden, bam!-- EG4.png Sandalwood --pushed right into the dock-- EG4.png Timber Spruce helping Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Twilight Sparkle crosses paths with Timber Spruce EG4.png Twilight Sparkle encounters Timber in the forest EG4.png Twilight Sparkle embarrassed to bump into Timber EG4.png Twilight Sparkle --what are you doing here--- EG4.png Timber Spruce thinking of an excuse EG4.png Timber Spruce --looking for you-- EG4.png Twilight Sparkle --just went on a nature walk-- EG4.png Twilight Sparkle --got a little lost-- EG4.png Timber Spruce offers to show Twilight the way EG4.png Timber shows Twilight the way through the forest EG4.png Twilight Sparkle --that must have been nice-- EG4.png Timber Spruce --it has its downsides-- EG4.png Timber Spruce moves a tree branch out of his path EG4.png Timber Spruce --I wished we'd sell this place-- EG4.png Twilight Sparkle disbelieving of Timber's words EG4.png Timber --really wanted to hang out at the mall-- EG4.png Timber Spruce and Twilight sharing a laugh EG4.png Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce blushing again EG4.png Timber Spruce --you must be special-- EG4.png Timber Spruce reaching into Twilight's hair EG4.png Timber Spruce pulls a twig out of Twilight's hair EG4.png Twilight Sparkle pawing at her hair EG4.png Twilight --how long has that been in there--- EG4.png Timber Spruce --the whole time we were talking-- EG4.png Twilight Sparkle hits Timber with her elbow EG4.png Twilight Sparkle --why didn't you say something--- EG4.png Rainbow Dash getting impatient EG4.png Rainbow Dash happy to see Twilight EG4.png Rainbow Dash --I can finally go-- EG4.png Rainbow Dash leaves to get a harness EG4.png Twilight unsure about being Rainbow's spotter EG4.png Timber Spruce puts a hand on Twilight's shoulder EG4.png Timber Spruce says --see you later-- to Twilight EG4.png Timber Spruce walking past Twilight Sparkle EG4.png Twilight Sparkle gazes lovingly at Timber EG4.png Twilight Sparkle watches Timber walk away EG4.png Timber Spruce entering the camp mess hall EG4.png Timber Spruce whispering --Filthy Rich is back-- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy whispering --absolutely not!-- EG4.png Gloriosa touches Sunset's arm as she walks past EG4.png Sunset Shimmer looks where Gloriosa touched her EG4.png Timber Spruce compliments Twilight's lantern EG4.png Twilight Sparkle being silent toward Timber Spruce EG4.png Timber Spruce holding a self-portrait lantern EG4.png Twilight Sparkle walking away from Timber EG4.png Timber Spruce asks Twilight if she's okay EG4.png Timber Spruce --you don't seem like yourself-- EG4.png Twilight and Timber approach the dock with their lanterns EG4.png Campers watch their lanterns float up into the sky EG4.png Timber Spruce screaming with fear EG4.png Timber Spruce does a double-take EG4.png Timber Spruce surprised to see Twilight EG4.png Timber Spruce looking at his axe EG4.png Timber Spruce reveals his cart of firewood EG4.png Timber Spruce --for tomorrow night's campfire-- EG4.png Timber Spruce sticks his axe in one of the logs EG4.png Timber Spruce --Gloriosa would add to her list-- EG4.png Timber Spruce mockingly mimics Gloriosa EG4.png Twilight and Timber laughing at Gloriosa EG4.png Timber Spruce --what about you two--- EG4.png Timber Spruce --why are you hanging out in the woods-- EG4.png Timber shows Twilight and Sunset back to camp EG4.png Timber Spruce --I'll protect you from...-- EG4.png Timber Spruce being goofily spooky EG4.png Timber Spruce pretending to be scary EG4.png Timber Spruce proud of himself EG4.png Timber Spruce --it's legit-- EG4.png Timber --that weird thing where the earth shook-- EG4.png Timber Spruce offering his hand to Twilight EG4.png Twilight Sparkle takes Timber by the hand EG4.png Gem dust falling out of Timber Spruce's pocket EG4.png Sunset sees gem dust falling out of Timber's pocket EG4.png Timber follows Gloriosa out of the lakehouse EG4.png Timber sneaks into the forest behind Flash Sentry EG4.png Timber Spruce walking through the Everfree Forest EG4.png Timber Spruce looking to see if he's being followed EG4.png Timber Spruce running deeper into the forest EG4.png Timber --you don't know what those things are!-- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --I can control their power now!-- EG4.png Timber Spruce suspicious of Gloriosa's magic EG4.png Timber Spruce --you don't know that for sure!-- EG4.png Timber Spruce angrily dismisses Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy stops Timber Spruce from leaving EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --it's being taken away!-- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --if this has to be our last week here-- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --whatever it takes to make it count!-- EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber arguing in the lakehouse EG4.png Timber Spruce --I had to tell them something-- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --I just wish you didn't tell them-- EG4.png Timber Spruce --this is all too much for you!-- EG4.png Timber Spruce --you have to let it go!-- EG4.png Timber Spruce shocked by Gloriosa's transformation EG4.png Timber Spruce --what are you doing-!-- EG4.png Frightened campers listening to Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa menacing Camp Everfree EG4.png Timber watching Gloriosa descend into madness EG4.png Timber Spruce sees his axe EG4.png Timber Spruce grabbing his axe EG4.png Timber Spruce trying to chop the brambles EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy grabs Timber Spruce's axe EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa menacing Timber Spruce EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy traps Timber's hand in brambles EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy sings as Timber rises off the ground EG4.png Gloriosa's power releases across the campgrounds EG4.png Rainbow Dash crashing into her friends EG4.png Timber Spruce --this isn't the way!-- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --I appreciate your concern-- EG4.png Timber Spruce overwhelmed by Gloriosa's vines EG4.png Vines start to wrap around Timber Spruce EG4.png Timber Spruce --no, you don't!-- EG4.png Gloriosa's dome of brambles starts to close EG4.png Timber Spruce --what you're doing is crazy!-- EG4.png Sunset Shimmer --that isn't Gloriosa-- EG4.png Sunset Shimmer --that isn't your sister-- EG4.png Sunset Shimmer --consumed by Equestrian magic-- EG4.png Twilight, Sunset, and Timber looking up at Gloriosa EG4.png Timber Spruce --you have to let my sister go!-- EG4.png Timber Spruce starting to get teary-eyed EG4.png Timber calls out to his sister one more time EG4.png Wisps of light rain upon Camp Everfree EG4.png Timber Spruce regaining consciousness EG4.png Timber Spruce looks over at Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Timber Spruce running over to Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Timber Spruce trying to wake Gloriosa up EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy regaining consciousness EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy disoriented --what happened--- EG4.png Timber Spruce comforting Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Timber Spruce hugging Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Timber Spruce glancing up at Twilight EG4.png Twilight watches Timber and Gloriosa reconcile EG4.png Timber Spruce licking an envelope EG4.png Twilight and Timber making Gala invitations EG4.png Timber Spruce appears next to Gloriosa EG4.png Timber Spruce puts an arm around Gloriosa EG4.png Timber and Gloriosa looking out at the water EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce overjoyed EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber starting to dance EG4.png Twilight using her magic more comfortably EG4.png Timber Spruce --not to brag or anything-- EG4.png Timber Spruce being playfully egotistic EG4.png Timber Spruce explaining --blackberry brambles-- EG4.png Twilight Sparkle --I'm familiar with the genus-- EG4.png Twilight Sparkle --you say you saved the campers-- EG4.png Twilight Sparkle --I thought I saved them-- EG4.png Timber --I saved you from falling on the docks-- EG4.png Timber Spruce --you could save the campers-- EG4.png Timber Spruce --technically, it was all me-- EG4.png Timber Spruce being a goofball EG4.png Twilight Sparkle giggling at Timber Spruce EG4.png Twilight Sparkle --I'm really glad I met you-- EG4.png Timber gets the wrong idea about Twilight's words EG4.png Timber Spruce mildly worried EG4.png Timber Spruce --that sounds like a goodbye-- EG4.png Timber Spruce --here I was hoping-- EG4.png Timber Spruce starting to blush EG4.png Timber Spruce asks Twilight out on a date EG4.png Timber Spruce smiling at Twilight Sparkle EG4.png Lights floating around Twilight and Timber EG4.png Twilight Sparkle holding Timber Spruce's hand EG4.png Twilight Sparkle smiling at Timber Spruce EG4.png Twilight and Timber inching closer EG4.png Twilight puts her hand on Timber's chest EG4.png Timber Spruce leaning in for a kiss EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy puts a hand on Timber's shoulder EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy interrupting the moment EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --I need to borrow Timber-- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --I really want him to meet-- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --good friends with Mom and Dad-- EG4.png Timber asks Twilight to save him a dance EG4.png Timber kisses the back of Twilight's hand EG4.png Twilight and Timber reach out to each other EG4.png Разное Timber Spruce ID EG4.png Категория:Галереи персонажей